Un día de lluvia
by Nemain
Summary: El Kaiser debe cumplir una importante misión. ¿conseguira llevarla a cabo sin que le descubran?


UN DÍA DE LLUVIA

Llueve. Y mucho. Pero eso no es impedimento para el gran Kaiser. Nada podrá impedirle que lleve a cabo su importante misión. Hans Hein Schneider se dirige hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla comprueba que ninguna de sus hermanas esta cerca. No hay moros en la costa. Abre la puerta y cuando se dispone a salir oye una voz conocida que le dice:

- Hans, espera un ...

El jugador sale rapidamente sin oir la frase entera de su hermana. No puede permitirse el lujo de ser capturado por ella.

El agua cae con mucha fuerza y Hans no ha podido coger el paraguas en su afan de huida pero por suerte el objetivo de su misión no le llevaria demasiado lejos. Tras unos cinco minutos de correr debajo de un aguacero el Kaiser se detiene frente a un desvencijado edificio. Antes de entrar mira a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie lo ha seguido. Una vez comprobado se adentra en la casa. Sacude la cabeza para secarse un poco el pelo y empieza a subir las escaleras que crujen a su paso. Todo va sobre ruedas pero al llegar al décimo escalón algo se tuerce. Su tobillo. Un gran alarido resuena en las escaleras pero lo único que provoca este estruendo es que caiga algo de polvo del techo. Hans se examina y ve que no es nada grave.

Se arma de valor y apretando los dientes sube el siguiente escalón. Con indecible sufrimiento consigue llegar hasta lo alto de la escalera. Una vez alli avanza por el oscuro descansillo hasta una puerta con la pintura desvencijada. Una rata sale corriendo al oir los pasos de Hans. Este pega un respingo lo que provoca un dolor más agudo en el tobillo. Respira hondo y armandose de valor llama a la puerta. Durante unos minutos interminables el Kaiser espera delante de la puerta. Por fin, con un crujido la puerta se abre. Una mujer muy, muy pero que muy vieja mira a Hans con curiosidad. Este se aclara la garganta y pregunta.

- ¿Esta Otto?-

- No.- Responde la anciana y le cierra la puerta en las narices.

Hans se encoge de hombros y decide acercarse a los cuatro músicos y medio. Se dirige hacia las escaleras y se dispone a bajar con tranquilidad cuando una rata aparece corriendo seguida por un enorme gato que a empuja a Hans escaleras abajo. Su caida es detenida por la puerta de la entrada. Hans consigue levantarse y se mira para ver si tiene algo roto. Da un suspiro de alivio al comprobar que no era asi, pero al llevarse la mano a la cabeza para quitarse el polvo de la cabeza descubre que tiene un enorme chichón en la frente.

Sale a la calle de nuevo. No ha dejado de llover. Tras una larga y mojada caminata llega a la hamburgueseria los cuatro músicos y medio. Entra en el local y busca con la mirada a Otto. No se encuentra aquí. Ni tampoco Marshall, Muller, o Chester.

El Kaiser decide volver a su casa. Mientras camina va pensando que excusa pondra por el fracaso de su misión. A punto de llegar a su casa un coche pasa a toda velocidad manchándolo de barro. Hans mira su ropa llena de barro y lentamente mira al coche que se aleja. Despues vuelve a mirar su ropa y se encoge de hombros. Ahora tambien tendria que buscar una explicación para su ropa.

Por fin llega a su casa. Va a abrir la puerta cuando se da cuenta que se ha dejado las llaves en su apresurada huida. Durante unos interminables momentos Hans duda si llamar al timbre o no pero no podra escapar siempre. Llama al timbre. La puerta se abre y ve a su hermana Marie. Ella lo mira de arriba abajo.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunta sin inmutarse.

- He ido a buscar a Otto porque tenia el regalo de Ahinoa, me he dejado el paraguas, me he torcido el tobillo, me han cerrado la puereta en las narices, me he caido por las escaleras y un coche me ha salpicado de barro. – resume Hans con el mismo tono que su hermana pequeña.

- ¿Y porque has hecho todo eso si Otto esta en casa?- es la contestación de Marie- Ahinoa los llamo a todos para venir a celebrar su cumpleaños en casa y ... Hans, ¿te encuentras bien? Te estas poniendo pálido. Hans, te estas cayendo. ¡Ahinoa! ¡Hans se ha desmayado!


End file.
